


And It’s Over And I’m Going Under

by saturndust



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Emily needs a date for her sister’s wedding and claims she’s dating Beca so she has to fake-date her for a day.





	And It’s Over And I’m Going Under

This is how it started: Emily's sister is getting married next weekend; Emily needed a date to the wedding - don't question it, Emily wondered herself and tried to object to it but her mother just wouldn't let her get a word in - and her mother has been tying to set her up with this boy for weeks; Emily just not interested. I mean he's sweet, a veterinarian (so he's got her aca-mother Chloe's approval), pretty good looking... but Emily's not interested because her eyes are on her broody acapella group captain Beca Mitchell. Emily just doesn't have the balls to ask her out. So why on Earth was she preparing to attend her sister's wedding with that very girl as her date? Because the girl can't lie for shit.

"Emily, please just consider Calum." Katherine Junk insisted. "He's such a delight to speak to!" Emily was fed up and she realised she needed an excuse, so here's where it started.

"I would but I'm already seeing someone." The brunette blurted, not being able to stand her mother any longer. So filled with the annoyance that had been building over the last few weeks of harassment over this stupid boy she had only just realised what she said.

"Who?" Her little brother, whom she was closer to than anyone, piped up, folding his arms and pouting in a way so symmetrical to Emily.

"Uh..." Emily's phone interrupted her stuttering and fumbling for a name, she then glanced down and saw a text from Beca, wondering if she was going to be back in time for dinner with the Bella's. "Beca." She blurted. She noticed her brother smirk, he was fully aware of her crush, and her mother tilted her head before nodding.

"That's amazing! Just bring her!"

"What?" Emily choked out.

And now here we are. In 24 hours Emily will be at her sister's wedding with Beca Mitchell as her date. Emily didn't even understand how she managed to convince the older girl, perhaps she just pitted her for the shit storm she had brewed and couldn't fix on her own. She remembered the conversation, but mainly just the awkwardness of it.

The girls had been staying on the sofa in the Bella's house, Emily chewing slowly on the Chinese take out before managing to find the courage to blurt out what she had told her mother yesterday. "By the way, I might've told my family we were dating and you're now my date to my sister's wedding." Emily blurted. Beca choked on her ice cream.

"Dude, what!?" Beca replied after setting down her bowl and facing Emily.

Skip forward and Beca had both agreed and realised the hilarity of the situation, gasping for air between breaths as Emily crossed her arms defensively, not being able to hold back her laughter despite Beca mocking her. "You're a real legend, Junk." Beca chuckled, the sound being music to Emily's ears. "Why'd you choose me?" She asked after a pause, leaning on the hand she had propped up on top of the sofa's back. Emily shrugged, puffing out air between pursed lips.

"I don't know, thought you'd tease me least?"

"Oh I'm still going to bloody tease you." Beca smirked slyly, tapping on Emily's knee as Emily sighed exasperatedly.

Emily was sitting, tapping a mindless beat on her thigh as she sat, knee bouncing nervously. Beca looked up from where she sat across the sofa, mixing on her laptop and reading glasses perched carefully on top of her head. "What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"I... I just... why did you say yes?" Emily asked and Beca tensed... pausing before shrugging awkwardly so Emily just dropped that, deciding on just Beca being a good samaritan.

"Em... I have to admit something to you." Beca began, voice going uncharacteristically shy. Emily's heart began to thud in the smallest flicker of hope that her unrequited feelings weren't as one sided as she imagined. Beca then leaned forward and played with the loose strings of Emily's green socks. "I... don't know how to dance. I mean I know the Bella's dances and shit but I can't slow dance...?" She cringed, Emily ignored the sinking feeling before smiling in fondness. She then stood up and held out her hand.

"Come on." She stated. Beca looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow and lopsided smile, biting back a laugh by tucking her bottom lip under her teeth.

"What?" Beca asked as Emily wiggled her fingers.

"I'm teaching you to dance." Emily smiled, big and warm."Up, Mitchell." She insisted, Beca rolling her eyes and taking her hand. Emily pulled the shorter girl on to her feet before selecting the song 'Livewire' and tossing her phone aside. She took Beca's arms and put it around her shoulder, putting her own hand on Beca's waist as she held Beca's hand in the other. "Just relax, it'll be fine. You can follow Aubrey's choreography of 'the sign' you can do this." Beca snorted before listening to Emily's instruction.

After multiple occasions of Beca trodding on Emily's feet and Emily laughing it off Beca finally settled into it after a minute. She followed Emily's instruction, relaxing and falling into the feeling of Emily's hand on her waist and then she found herself tangling their fingers together. Emily's pulse quickened before she cleared her throat.

"See, you're great." She smiled as Beca danced to 'Never Let Me Go' with ease. "Now..." Emily then tilted Beca's head up by placing her fingers gently under the steely-eyed girl's chin. "...look up at me and don't focus on your feet. Just focus on me and it'll become second nature." And as midnight blue met deep brown Beca's breath hitched and Emily's heart was in her mouth. Beca's arm curved more around Emily's neck as she swayed slightly to the music. Beca felt her eyes forever glancing between those warm eyes of Emily's and her lips, Emily feeling her heart beat quicken more so than ever before. The two slowly began leaning closer, Beca's breath ghosting Emily's lips.

"Hey Em do you-" Stacie then entered the room, the two girls jumping apart. Stacie smirked at the two, winking slightly at Emily before going back to what she came in for. As Stacie droned on about some lost textbook (or was it nail polish?) Beca looked at Emily as the other girl glanced over; their eyes locked and smiles took their beautiful form on their glowing faces.

Not 15 hours later, Emily was stood at the mirror, adjusting the hoop earrings she just put it. She glanced over her appearance and huffed, rolling her shoulders back. Her normally wavy hair had been straightened and she opted for something simple despite the big occasion, after all less is more. She glanced at her reflection, noting that the little black dress didn't look too terrible, especially thanks to Aubrey's 'bedazzling' of it. She exhaled and puckered her lips once over. "This is as good as it's going to get." She sighed before the door swinging open behind her.

Beca poked her head around looking hotter than ever in her red plaid mini skirt and lighter makeup than usual, highlighting her gorgeous featured effortlessly. "You ready to..." Beca looked at the taller girl who was slipping on her silver heels.

"What?" Emily reached up to touch her face subconsciously. "Oh my stars, did I muck up the eye liner?" She asked. Beca laughed and shook her head in protest.

"No no no, you just... look beautiful." She smiled, and it was genuine and soft and made Emily's heart flutter. But she remembered that's what dates do, they compliment each other an Beca was just playing her role. Beca would never like her 'like that'. Yet Emily still blushed and smiled that plain adorable smiled to herself.

"Thank you." She blushed. "You look gorgeous yourself."

"Eh, I clean up well enough." Beca shrugged before taking her arm and heading off to the wedding. "After all, I am meeting your parents for the first time. This is a huge step for us, Em." She teased, putting on a dramatic flare.

"This is a momentous step in our fake relationship." Emily returned, smiling to herself. "I am so honoured to be your fake girlfriend."

"And I am so honoured you chose me." Beca smiled, warm but still playful.

"This is my girlfriend Beca." Emily introduced, Beca smiling and waving awkwardly.

And Beca was delightful, holding Emily's hand and putting up with all of Emily's relative despite her loathing human interaction. And when the dance came they did it just as practiced, it was natural and easy and just fun as they giggled about nothing. Beca looped her arm tighter around Emily's waist, pulling the taller girl closer. Emily's eyes visibly brightened and her heart was beating faster than light. "I- I know this isn't how we practised... but uh... is this okay?" She cringed at her awkward mumbles but Emily merely giggled and shook her head.

"We are meant to be dating after all." Emily hummed. Beca paused briefly before awkwardly tiptoeing and kissing Emily’s cheek. It wasn't at all graceful, her lips meeting Emily’s cheek clumsily and only briefly yet her cheeks still imitated the colour of Chloe's hair.

As the song continued Beca couldn't help but look at Emily's little cousin clumsily trying to kiss his date, the kiss brief and awkward yet so adorable. She tilted her head in their direction as Emily giggled at the 13 year old boy and girl, her giggle being such a light, fresh and beautiful noise to Beca.

And as they danced Beca was struck with a pang of pain. "Fuck." She thought. "I'm in love with her." She knew it's just a one time thing but she couldn't help it... yet she didn't know Emily had fallen just as hard.

And then Emily had her hand on her cheek and was kissing her. And Beca froze momentarily in shock before kissing back. And it was bloody awkward but - somehow - so perfect. Emily's lips were soft and Beca's kissing was just so gentle.

"S-sorry." Emily immediately apologised, in fear that she had freaked out the older girl. "My cousins were teasing me and I just-"

"It's okay, Legacy." Beca smiled warmly.

"Was that...okay?" Emily asked.

"It was great." Beca rolled her eyes, setting her head against Emily's shoulder. "It was perfect." She whispered.

”You’re perfect.” Emily whispered in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just part one for bemily week. I loved writing this ngl.


End file.
